Expressive Writing
by bebo9147
Summary: So here's a little piece of short Kames randomness for you xD


Expressive Writing

"Did you know that some people find writing an easy way to clear their mind?" Logan questioned as all boys and the two females of the apartment surrounded the dining table. The table was displayed with beautiful home cooked meals and a 'family'. A previously noisy one that was stopped at the sudden sound of Logan's voice- as Logan wasn't one to speak during dinner time.

"Writing? That's so boring! Who would want to write?" Carlos complained as he twisted his fork enough to scoop up lots of Spaghetti.

"Where do you think books come from?" Kendall sarcastically rolled his eyes.

"Boring books full of boring words on boring paper." Carlos stuffed as much food as he could into his mouth at this point.

"Not all books are boring-"

"-Mrell mwrapt whoopd ooo know?" Carlos mumbled through his food.

"That's not a bad idea though." Jennifer stated, jumping in before any arguments broke out. "I think lots of authors write as an escape from the real world."

"So you're saying people write to get away from their problems?" Katie questioned. The girl leaned forward and picked up her glass full of lemonade, taking a sip while knowingly looking at her food.

"More so for the reason of either enjoying writing or clearing the mind. Like how Kendall plays hockey to clear his mind, take his mind away from stuff. Or how James sings and dances." Logan used his fork to point at the taller half of the band.

"So people write just to help clear their minds?" James cocked his head to the side, a questioning eyebrow being raised.

"Yeah- I read it somewhere this morning. It's called 'Expressive Writing'." Logan said, using air quotes on 'expressive writing' before he put another mouthful of pasta into his mouth.

"Sound stupid to me. Why write when you can go bomb a pool or annoy someone?" Carlos grinned as he sipped his lemonade. James looked down at his bowel of food, thinking for a moment.

'Expressive writing huh? Maybe I should give it a go...' He thought.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

Once everyone had finished dinner, cleaned up and gotten ready for bed James found himself laying on his bed. His stomach pushed against the soft, blue sheets with a pad of paper in front of him. He curled a pillow up and put it under his chest as he held a pen, getting lost in thought.

"Why is writing so hard? And people do this for a living!" James groaned in annoyance.

"Writing? What ch'ya writing?" Logan asked as he peered over James' shoulder only to see blank pages. James blushed and glared at Logan.

"Piss off! I was gonna try that expressive writing crap but if you're just gonna stand there and judge-"

"No, that's good. Can I read whatever you write when you're done?" Logan asked.

"As long as you get out!" James yelled as he tried to eagerly push the brunette away. Logan poked his tongue out then walked to Carlos' bed, grabbing the helmet he originally came in for before leaving. Once the door closed James almost instantly had the pen on the paper. He chewed his bottom lip as he thought.

"Just- write the first thing that comes to mind." James closed his eyes to think. He gasped as his eyes shot open. "I know!" He grinned, thinking he was a genius for writing. Throughout the time of writing, he continued to scribble over many different words, sentences, almost everything. It was as though everything he wrote wouldn't work or didn't just didn't seem right.

_Elevate a little higher,  
Let's throw a party in the sky and celebrate,  
Elevate until we fly yeah,  
Move move your feet until you levitate,  
C'mon let's elevate,  
Forget about your day,  
Under the milky_

_Why the hell am I writing down my own song lyrics?!_

_Roses are red,  
Violets are kinda blue,  
If you were mine,  
I'd always have you-  
Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I love me,  
And so should you_

_Fuck- that's cliché_

___Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
I'd do anything for you to be min-_

_Hahaha! I'm the worst poet ever! L_

_I love you dearly- no- I just- I love you. So so much.  
Kendall? Would you be mine? No- Kendall, I love you, let's get together!_

_No!_

_Kendall- lets be boyfriends.. I've loved you since forever!  
I want to be in a relationship with you.  
I want to be with you.  
I want you to be mine_

James continued to write, running a cross threw his writing. He shook his head then tried again.

"No- one more try..." James said softly as he attempted writing once again. He continued to write, his writing getting a little longer than earlier. Instead of stupid poems and re-writing a song he tried a story as that was the next thing that came to mind.

_'I was nervous. Nervous that you would reject me. Nervous that we would no longer be friends. But that didn't matter anymore. Now you were mine. And I never plan on letting you go._

_The Palmwoods was as quiet as our apartment once was. The only sounds we could hear were the loud loans we could sound from each other. I placed kisses all over your body, enjoying each different, individual spot my lips would meet._

_My hands ran over your creamy skin as I pushed your butt higher into the air so I could press my fingers inside you. The way you moved and squirmed beneath me was amazing._

_To say I love you would simply mean nothing as I wouldn't be able to word how much love I truly hold for you._

_You're the only thing I think about. The only thing I can imagine. The only thing that comes to my mind._

_I massaged your tight entrance, enjoying the feel of my fingers slipping in and out of you before I held your hips tightly, pushing myself in. _

_I filled you up, making you moan with teary eyes. Oh, how much it killed me to see you in pain. But I knew that it wouldn't be long before those screams of pain would become ones of pleasure. I leaned forward, kissing your cheeks-'_

"I can't write either. Man- writing expressively sucks." James groaned as he ripped the page away from the others to scrunch it up and throw it behind him. The paper landed on the ground and he sighed angrily. Then a grin broke out onto his face. He picked up the note pad, thinking of how to word what he was going to write.

_Dear Kendall,  
Heh, what a stupid way to start a fucking letter XD!  
So, I guess I wanted to say that I love you. You're the only thing I think about! I can't get you off my mind.  
You're in my dreams.  
Thoughts.  
Apartment.  
Memories.  
Everywhere!  
Yet I will never feel like I haven't seen enough of you- like, I need to see you every day, all the time._

"Nup- I'm not gonna write a letter. This is so gay!" James groaned. "Alright, last try."

_'I LOVE KENDALL KNIGHT!  
WITH ALL MY BIG FAT SELFISH HEART!' _

James stared at his writing then ripped the page out and scrunched it up, deciding it didn't matter. "Expressive writing obviously isn't my thing." He groaned as he stood up and left his bedroom. Logan looked at the tall boy who exited the room at the same time he was going to walk back in.

"How'd it go? Can I read it?" Logan asked. James blushed lightly then stood in front of the door. It was then that he remembered he had 'promised' Logan a read of what he had written.

"Heh- no. I threw it out." James lied. Logan rolled his eyes then pushed past the taller male, opening the bedroom door. "Riiighht..." Logan said, confusing James a little with his sarcasm. James shrugged then walked into the lounging area while Logan entered the room. He forgot all about what he had originally gone into the room for once he found James' scrunched up balls of writing.

His eyes scanned James' neat writing full of cross after cross. Multiple lines trying to hide James' words that were still easy to read. Logan smirked as he continued to read. As soon as he finished, he thought about what he was going to do next. He remembered a few conversations with both James and Kendall, a devious plan coming to mind.

Logan walked into his and Kendall's shared room, putting the papers on the tall blonde's bed. Logan walked out, looking back at the papers then thinking over whether this was actually a good idea or not. Then he decided that id it ended well it was a really great idea.

"James left something on your bed for you." Logan smirked as he walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water out.

"He did?" Kendall looked away from the T.V to glance at Logan then the hall leading to his bedroom. He stood up, raising a suspicious eyebrow at Logan before he walked into his bedroom. He looked down at the scrunched up balls of paper, a small chuckle leaving his lips.

"Alright then." He said as he opened them up.

"Hey Kendall? I need to talk to you about something-" James said nervously as he pushed the door to Kendall's room open. He stopped walking when he saw Kendall finishing the papers and putting them back on his bed.

"Yeah, same here." Kendall said softly, a blush as deep as the darkest crimson covering his face.


End file.
